Nya?
by DeathTheKidSymmetry88
Summary: Crona turns into a cat ,and was given to kid as a b-day present. This is my first story so sorry if it's sucks. M for later chapters.Gomen i just noticed some mistakes.T T
1. Kitty!

"Blair can you help me?" Maka asked.

"Nya~ I thought you hated me?"

"I need you to help me with Crona....can you help her not be really shy since it's summer.....please."

"Ok! But you have to let me have Soul for a day."

"O-O-Ok."she said shaking Blair's hand. "This Is for Crona." She thought. A fake smile appeared on her face. "Deal"

----------The Next Day----------

"Maka give this to Crona" She handed Maka a bottle of pink liquid. "Put this in her drink."

Maka eyed the bottle suspiciously "Are you sure it will work."

She nodded "I'm sure.........Can I have Soul now?"

Maka sighed "Yes."

"Nya!"She ran to soul's room.

"Poor Soul...Oh well I have to giv this to Crona" She ran to the door but the calendar stop her in big bold letters _**Death The Kid B-Day**____**8:00**_"I almost forgot I get him something when I come back. Soul don't forget today is Kids birthday!" I yelled before I slammed the door.

**Corna Prov**

I broke a small mirror as I heard a knock at the door. "Crona it me Maka open up!" a familiar voice shouted from behind the door. I opened the door quikly.

"Ma-Ma-Maka" she was smiling and holding a bottle with pink liquid.

" Crona drink this." she gave me the bottle.

"What is it?"

"Don't drink it baka it's probably poison." Ragnarok toke the the bottle from my hands. "What's up with pink anyway poison is always pink!" he pipped. Maka stole the bottle from him.

"It's not poison drink it please."

"O-O-O-OK" Ragnarok glared at Maka then went back in. As I drank the pink substance.

"POP!" the whole room was covered with pink smoke.

"Crona! Are you alright?"

"_I think....why is my voice squeaky_?" I said as the smoke cleared. Then I saw Maka._ Since when is Maka taller than me?_

Maka just stood there like a statute. Then fire entered her eyes as she said one word. "Blair."

I crawled to the mirror I had broken and saw a......._**cat?**_"Nya! _How am I a cat?"_

"I'm sorry Crona I wanted to help you....let me gat Blair she's the one who made it. Sorry Crona i'll be right back don't move." she said as she ran down the hall.

"Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya."what was that? _I don't know how to deal with being a cat_. " Nya" there was a movement in the corner of my eye. _A mouse!_ "Nya!" I had this Sudden urge to chase it so I did. Only to get lost outside. Why did the cook leave the kitchen door open. " Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya." _Why even try_ she looked up _It's night already. _

"A Kitty! Perfect!"

I was suddenly snatch up into the air. "Nya!"

"Sorry kitty but you were to cute." I saw Patty's familiar face. "Your a perfect present for Kid!" Patty said as she started to run. When we were at the door she put me behind her back.

"Patty!Where were you Kid's party is already over!" asked a angry Liz. Kid walked in the room.

"Where were you Patty?"he asked.

"Well......I was only out for seven hours when it was eight so...I stayed out for eight sorry kid."

"At least it was for symmetry." he turned ,and was about to leave the room.

"Kid! Wait!" he turned around.

"What is it Patty?" he asked.

"Happy Birthday! Here is your present!" She shoved me in his arms.

"Nya?"

"It's........Pink?" Liz asked as she examined me.

"Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya." _I don't know how to deal with this._

"Thank You Patty it's cute." he said as he patted my head.

_D-d-d-did he ju-j-just say I was cute! _"Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya!"_Wait Kid it's me Crona!_

"Well I'm gowing to sleep" said a drowsy Liz.

"But it's not ten yet!" Kid said as she walked to her room.

"Goodnight kids!" Liz said before she shut the door.

"But."

"Good night kid!" Patty yelled from her room.

He looked down at me. "Well I guess it's just you and me little girl." he slowly put me on the floor.

"This is my chance!" I ran to Mr. Corner. "Hi new Mr. Corner." I said before sulking ,but I was interrupted by laughter.

"Ha ha you remind me of someone ,but who?......Crona! That's it your name is growing to be Crona."

"Nya!" _Yes it's me Crona! Kid Help me! _I suddenly had a weird urge to lick myself so I did.

"Maybe I should bath you. Who knows were Patty found you." he pulled me from Mr. Corner.

Death88: This is my first story so please review.


	2. Bath

**NYA**

Chapter 2

"Maybe I should bath you. Who knows were Patty found you." he tried to pulled me from Mr. Corner.

"Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya!" _I don't want to leave Mr. Corner! _I digged my claws into the carpet hoping he would leave me with Mr. Corner.

"You really are like Crona!" He struggled to pull me away "She never wants to get away from the corner!" He pulled the cat with all his strength in till she finally let go. "Come on little one. "he said as walked to the bathroom.

"Nya...Nya Nya!" _No...Mr. Corner! _I tried to run from him but nothing helped. _I really wouldn't know how to deal with clawing him. _She herd the sound of flowing water. "Nya!" _NO! _

"Crona! " he glared at the pink kitten. The poor cat stopped struggling

"Good girl." he put her in the tud.

_I wonder why cats are scared of water _Crona wondered as she was lowered into the water. But as soon as her paw hit the water she jumped up. "Nya!" _Now I know why._ She looked down somehow she got high in of to see almost the whole room. Then she noticed she was on top of three white lines.

"Crona...Get..off..of..my..head."

He pulled Crona off his head. Only to meet her icy eyes begging him not to put her in the water. "Sorry but you have to take a bath." He quickly dipped her into the water.

"NYA!" _How can Kid be so heartless? I thought he was my friend!_

**After an 20 minuets of pure torturer he finally fished. **

"There all done."_ he went to another room a came back with a pink gun looking thing_. "I don't think Liz will mind if we use her blow dryer. Sit still ok."

_Couldn't he be a little more gentle I'm a small Neko-chan...no pity at all. T_T _

"Well it's time to go to sleep Crona-Neko." he laid me on his bed. I found myself a purrfect spot on the pillow.

"Good night Crona."

"Nya" _Yeah._

I woke up only to find arms around me. "What?" _I-I-I-I can talk!_ I tried to get up but kid had a steal grip on me. Then I noticed something...I WAS NUDE!... "K-K-K-K-K-Kid..."

"JUST PUSH HIM HE'S DEAD ASLEEP!" Ragnarok yelled as he pushed him off the bed.

"Kid!" _Oh no he's goanna find out I'm a cat!_

Then small rays of light entered the room as I light up. I started to shrink into cat size. When glowing stopped I was back to yesterday's problem. I was yet again a pink cat.

"How'd I get here?"

I walked to the rim of the bed. Looking at the bulge on his head .Kid had apparently fallen on his head. "Nya!"

"Crona? Did you push me off the bed?"

"Nya?" I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Well I guess I fell off the bed myself."

"Kid! Are you goanna eat breakfast?" Liz yelled from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!"

I started to scratch the door. _Come on im really hungry!_

"Crona!"

"Nya?" _He he he j-j-just yelled a-a-at m-m-me_. My eyes started to water.

"No Crona please don't cry….um…."

"Nya!" Rivers of tears fell down my face. " Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya.."

_I don't know how to deal with you yelling!_

"Fine fine Im done anyway." He opened the door ,but I still kept crying. "Please stop crying….u…Crona want a corner?"

"Nya!"

"Kid what happened a while ago? It sounded like someone was crying." Liz asked.

"Crying no no one was crying." He started to sweat. "I think your starting to hearing things Liz."

"Uhu."

He quikly changed the subject "So whats for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon!"

"Patty don't yell."

He was about to eat the bacon. When I tugged his pants, I looked up with the cutest biggest eyes I could make. "Here." He gave me his bacon.

"Kid do you think Crona should be fixed?"

"Nya!" _What!_

Sorry if the ending sucked.

Please review


	3. Patty

Death: Sorry I haven't updated Nya in while...anyway enjoy the story. Translation for kitty will be underlined.

* * *

"Maybe she should be fixed I don't think I can deal with unsymmetrical kittens."

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" NO! Kid Please...I don't know how to deal with being fixed!If you have a heart please don't!He pet me smiling. Was this funny?

"I don't think Crona want's to."

"Don't...I want small kitten I will love them,

feed them, pet them, and call them Giraffe!"

"Patty I don't think that would be a good name for a cat."

"I think about it."

"I thought you were gonna get spayed...to bad." Ragnarok your here? "I'm your blood dumass!"

"Kid can I play with Crona!"Patty asked Kid with begging eye's.

"Sur-"

I meowed when a hand grabbed me running like lightning. "Nya!" I reached out a paw to kid for help ,but it didn't work.

He watched as Patty ran with the poor kitten."I swear...she just reached out to me."He took his plate to the sink. "Oh well, hope patty doesn't scar her into the corner."

-With Crona-

"Aw~ you look so cute!"Patty exclaimed as she placed the small pink sacred half to death kitten on the in front of the mirror. Currently dressed in one of Patty's doll dresses. As I looked at myself I thought one thing.

_Now I know how lapdogs feel._

"I wonder what else you would look cute in?" She was looking for more dresses in a big treasure box. "This one...To small."_This is my chance!I slowly crawled to the door._"Wait." _Oh no_. "No.. it's still to small." As soon as I was out of the room I ran to a safe place, Kid's room. Entering the room I hit something black.

"Nya!" Ow!

"Crona?" He laughed. "I see you ran from Patty."He picked me up. "That wasn't very nice she may be looking for you."

"Nya nya nya nya ny-" _Please don't take me-_

That's when I noticed his red shirt was half open.

"Crona are you ok your turning purple?" ( Pink getting red turns darker that's why she's purple)

"Stay here till we come back." He put me on me bed. "We'll be back in a while. I just have to tell that girl to stop sending me letters." He sighed "And tell her politely I do not wish to marry her during dinner...Some people never understand. I already told her I have an arranged marriage with someone else."He smirked. "But she won't know till I get her to like me if she doesn't i will marry her anyway. Even though she is the most unsymmetrical thing out there she's still really cute. Nothing can compare to her...not even symmetry...She has good style her dress is always symmetrical if only I could fix her hair she would be...perfect." _I felt pain shoot through me...Why...did that hurt so much...Ragnarok?...Why?_

"Well I'll be back as soon as I can." he walked out stopping the door. "It in another town so we will take a while. There's food down stairs be careful." I stayed there hearing them close the front door.

_Ragnarok..What is this? _" I don't know go ask she-pig when you turn back human."

Death: Who is this girl that Kid like if you can't tell wait till the next chapter. The next chapter will be up faster I just wanted to leave a cliffhanger.

Loveless: Lost Memories will be updated soon.

Death: Please review


End file.
